Prisoner of War
by Rhin Ariel
Summary: They've been fighting a war for a long time, but the enemy's about to get the upper hand.
1. Prologue

I seem to be on roll with stories this week. Could come from having my Dad's old laptop in my room. Anyway, this is the prolgue, so it might not make much sense yet, but it will. There are spoilers for all of Season 2, and anything Iinvented myself beyond that.The rating on this may also go up, depends how mean I feel to...well you'll see who.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and the odd character.  
**  
Prisoner of war **

Chapter 1:Prologue

"Sir, incoming wormhole."

"Are we receiving an IDC?"

"Yes, it's Sheppard's team."

"Lower the shield."

Colonel Caldwell walked across to the edge of the control centre to look down on the Gate. All of a sudden, the members of Sheppard's team fell through the Gate. Sheppard was quickly on his feet yelling.

"Raise the shield. Raise the shield!"

There was a sudden flash of blue light, hitting Sheppard squarely in the back. He slumped down to the floor, just as the shield came up.

Caldwell moved across and began to run down the stairs.

"Medical team to the Gate. Medical to the Gate."

The voice echoed around the control centre and the rest of Atlantis. Caldwell was soon stood surveying the team. Both Sheppard and Ronon were lying on the floor, with McKay and Teyla tending to them.

"What the hell happened?"

"It was a trap."

Caldwell looked across at McKay as he stood up to face him.

"What?"

"It was a trap, the Genii turned up. They shot at us. Ronon was hit off-world."

"Why? The Genii usually kill everyone."

"They wanted some of us to get back, to announce Atlantis' loss"

Caldwell looked at the team again.

"No."

McKay nodded his head slowly.

On the other side of the galaxy, her eyes slowly opened. As they adjusted to the gloom, she began to realise where she was. She tried to move, but she quickly realised her hands were tied behind her. She was sat on a chair, and her legs had been tied to the chair. Looking around the little cell, she wondered whether she should yell.

But she knew it was pointless.

She let out a little cry of sadness at her predicament.

In response, the door in front of her opened. Looking up, she froze as she recognised the figure.

"Hello again Doctor Weir."

She let out a little gasp.

"Koyla."


	2. How it all began

Well, I'm back with more. Well, this chapter really just provides back story, but it's important. Please read and enjoy.

**Ashkash: **Thanks for the review.You have no idea how nasty things are going to get.  
**Al:** Well, thanks for taking a look. Hope you come back and read more soon.

Chapter 2:How it all began

"Ladies, gentlemen and ego centric scientists, welcome to Triac."

Elizabeth smiled at John as they left the Gate. Ronon and Teyla were behind them, talking quietly. Rodney was at the back of the group mumbling.

"I am not ego centric. At least I'm not a narcissist like some people."

"Rodney, I heard that. And I know what it means!"

Elizabeth laughed. She hadn't laughed in a long time. Not with the war.

The war with the Genii had been going on for 4 years. After the defeat of the Wraith just 5 years after their arrival in the galaxy, the Genii had turned their attentions to fighting a new enemy, the Atlanteans. The Genii had spies and soldiers on nearly every world, and there was no telling where they'd strike next. Even worse was that just after the end of the Wraith, the Genii had suffered a coup. Now, Koyla was in charge and he cared even less for the Atlanteans than their assassinated ex-leader. However, the Atlanteans had far superior weaponry, and the war was going their way.

For the moment.

They carried on walking until; at last, the capital city of Triac came into view. They were not a technologically advanced people, but they were willing to offer food, and shelter if needed. Elizabeth had come to discuss a treaty. With the Daedalus almost now permanently stationed in the Pegasus galaxy, Elizabeth found that she could more easily act as a diplomat off-world, leaving Caldwell in charge. She didn't entirely like leaving him in charge, but John was normally off-world with her, so she couldn't leave him in charge.

John didn't like leaving Caldwell in charge, or having Elizabeth off-world. A captured Genii spy had told them that Elizabeth was the Atlantean most wanted by Koyla. Everyone had always assumed John would be the most wanted, after the two previous run-ins with Koyla. John however had been demoted to second most wanted. John had complained to Elizabeth for days after, but he was now more protective of her than ever. Elizabeth outwardly seemed to detest this, but secretly, she was pleased to have him as her guardian.

"Colonel Sheppard, you have returned. Wonderful. And you have brought your leader?"

"Yep. You said you wanted our leader, and here she is."

Elizabeth smiled and bowed her head to the man before him.

"Lord Fayer, it is an honour to meet you. My name is Doctor Elizabeth Weir."

"I see. It is an honour to meet you also."

Lord Fayer bowed his head too and smiled at Elizabeth. When the whole group had arrived, with Rodney still complaining at the back, they began to walk to the city. Elizabeth walked with the Lord, talking about the treaty. John fell back to walk with Teyla and Ronon.

"This is looking good."

"The treaty is not definite yet."

"Oh come on Teyla, look at them. The deal looks pretty solid from here."

"Ever heard of not counting your chickens before they're hatched."

Ronon turned around to look at Rodney.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Rodney opened his mouth to argue, when Fayer spoke from the front of the group.

"I hope you will not find me rude, but I must speak to Doctor Weir alone for the treaty. Could you all wait out here?"

John looked a little worried. Elizabeth stepped across to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"I'll be okay John. Don't worry."

He looked as if he were about to argue, but instead sighed and nodded.

"Promise me you'll yell if anything happens."

"Of course."

With a smile, she turned and walked into the palace with Fayer.

The room in which the treaty was to be discussed was fairly large, but the large log fire at one side made it feel homely. Elizabeth seated herself in a large chair next to the head of the table. On the table there was a jug of wine and three cups.

"Are we expecting someone else?"

"Yes, a good friend of mine. He deeply wishes to meet you."

Elizabeth smiled and settled down, and then she looked up at Fayer again. He was stood looking at the door behind her.

"You only found out who I was a few minutes ago, how do you know he wants to meet me?"

Fayer looked down at her. His smile was twisted and cruel.

"I've known exactly who you are ever since John Sheppard stepped through that Gate."

"Oh god."

Elizabeth practically jumped out of her seat and ran for the door. It suddenly swung open and she found herself staring at a group of soldiers.

She stepped back and scrabbled desperately for her radio. The lead of the group held up his weapon and pointed at her.

"John!"

She screamed out, praying he'd hear.

The leader fired, and a bolt of blue energy hit her squarely in the chest. She crumpled to the floor.

Outside, John heard the scream through a partly open window.

"Elizabeth!"

He shouted and ran for the main door of the palace. As he did, a large group of Genii soldiers came running out of the building. John jumped sideways to avoid the blasts, carefully aimed at him. Turning his head, he watched as Ronon fell. Teyla was instantly by his side. John began firing at the soldiers, who barely seemed to react.

"We need to get out of here!"

John ran across to Teyla and Rodney who were trying to carry Ronon between them.

"Teyla, we'll try to carry him. Rodney, take the P90 and fire like crazy at those Genii bastards."

Both nodded, and took up their positions. As they retreated, Rodney saw the site he had never wanted to see. In the doorway of the palace, the leader of the group of soldiers was stood smiling. Over his shoulder he had the body of Elizabeth. He tried not to cry out.

The Genii had killed her.

Anger overtook him, and Rodney began to fire at the Genii. He screamed out as he fired, and watched with growing dismay as few of the soldiers fell.

"John, they've got armour or something!"

"Just keep firing, we're nearly there!"

Rodney kept firing, but he knew it was hopeless. The blue bolts were getting closer to their targets. They weren't going to kill them too.

"Rodney, run for the Gate! Dial it up!"

"Right."

Stopping firing, he ran around the slower group and sprinted for the DHD. With a speed unknown to him, he reached the DHD and began to dial up the Gate. He also punched in his IDC code, before turning to the scene behind him. Teyla and John were almost at the Gate with Ronon's body. Raising the P90 again, he began to fire again at the Genii. When they finally reached the Gate, the four fell through and onto the hard floor of Atlantis.

Rodney then watched as John was hit as the bolts were fired through the Gate. It was all wrong. The Genii were supposed to be losing this war, but in one brief moment, they'd killed the most important people to Atlantis.

The Genii had gotten their 'upper hand'.

The Genii were winning the war.


	3. The truth

Well, here's another chapter of this one. Things are gonna get darker, and more violent, I warn thee now. This isn't a kiddie story. Also, formatting may get a bit messed up, I still working it out.

**Simple Hope: **Thank you for the wonderful review, hope you enjoyed any updates on my LJ. And thanks for reviewing 'Behind these hazel eyes'.  
**Sheppy: **Well, I'm glad it started well. Hope you enjoy the rest of it.  
**Hazeydream: **The Genii are great enemies, I hope we see them again in the series. As for Rodney, glad you liked his part.  
**puddles1311: **Well, you'll see about the two of them. Glad you like it.

Chapter 3:The truth

As they stood in the control centre, everyone was silent.

"They got her?"

"Well, they got her body at least."

Caldwell took a step back from the scene. Elizabeth Weir was Atlantis' leader. She was also their diplomat. Without her, Atlantis had a problem.

With Sheppard and Ronon down as well, Atlantis had a serious problem.

"They're not dead."

"What?"

Rodney spun around to look at Teyla. She was kneeling next to Ronon, fingers at his neck.

"He has a pulse, the bolts were just stuns."

"That was the only weapon any of those men had though."

As realisation hit, Rodney began to feel physically sick.

"Then that means…"

Teyla looked up at him.

"The Genii have Doctor Weir."

* * *

"Where are the rest of my team?"

"Hopefully back on Atlantis telling everyone you're dead. Up until the point that they realise those guns are just stunners. Then they have to face the fact that you are now a prisoner of the Genii."

"You mean I'm a prisoner of war."

It wasn't a question.

"You are the clever one, but then, I already knew that. You defeated me once Doctor, and you kept your precious city. But this time, there's no one to help you. No Doctor McKay to stand in front of the gun. And no Colonel Sheppard to shoot me."

He smirked at her in a way that made her feel physically sick.

"Poor Colonel Sheppard. How will he cope without you?"

"Why me?"

"Excuse me."

Elizabeth almost revelled in seeing the confusion on Koyla's face.

"Why me and not Sheppard? After all, he's the one that shot you, and left you in that underground chamber."

"Revenge."

"What?"

Koyla revelled in seeing the confusion on Elizabeth's face.

"Sheppard is close to you. He would die to protect you. He showed that when he tried to retake Atlantis. He was willing to risk his own life to rescue you. He would've gotten himself killed, the way he acted after he thought you were dead. As long as I have you, I have revenge on him because he can't save you."

He leaned in so he was right up in her face.

"There's also the slight fact that you are the reason I was shot. You are the reason a huge number of Genii men died that day. You are the reason my son is dead. You are the reason I was arrested when we got out of that underground cavern. I went after him, because of what he did on the city, which he did because of you. You are the reason for all the suffering I have faced. You are the reason for this war. And now I have you, and I can take revenge on you. Nothing can stop me from doing whatever I want to you."

Koyla reached out and brushed her face with the back of his hand. Elizabeth pulled away sharply. Koyla smiled at her.

"You are my prisoner, you cannot escape me. But, let's take things slowly, shall we?"

With a grin, Koyla stood and left the room. As the door slammed shut, Elizabeth fought back tears. She couldn't show any weakness.

* * *

John groaned loudly.

"Why does everything ache?"

"You were shot lad. You need to take it easy."

"I said it aches, it doesn't hurt. I've been shot Carson, this is different."

"It wasn't a bullet or a laser blast. It was a stunner."

"A stunner?"

John quickly sat up and looked around the infirmary. Ronon was lying in the bed next to him; Teyla was sat next to him. She rubbed his hand gently and looked up at John sadly. Opposite him, Rodney was sat on the end of a bed, his head down. Looking at Carson, John watched, as he couldn't meet his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"John, do you remember what happened on the planet?"

"There was a scream, Elizabeth…where's Elizabeth?"

"I saw her, when we were retreating."

John looked across at Rodney as he spoke. He still didn't raise his head though.

"And?"

"She was being carried over the shoulder of a Genii."

"Then…then she's dead."

Finally Rodney looked up. His eyes were red. He couldn't meet John's eyes either.

"That's not it, is it?"

"The weapons they had, they were stunners John."

"But if they were only stunners then…"

John trailed off and shook his head slowly.

"No…no, this can't be right."

Everyone looked away from him as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Please, anything but that."

"I'm sorry."

John barely heard what was said though. Her being dead he could cope with. At least there would be some finality in it. Instead the Genii had her. But John knew that it was even worse then that.

It wasn't just the Genii that had her.

It was Koyla.


	4. Losing control

Thank you for the reviews, I appear to have some new reviewers. _Waves. _Welcome to the insanity. If after this update, you want to read the next chapter, please check out the link in my bio to my fanfic journal, where you will find the next chapter. Why does this feel like E4' First Look thing?

**Ithilasseth: **Well, here's the update for you. Hope you like.  
**puddles1311: **John is of course gonne get mad, as we will see. As for Koyla dying...I ain't gonna tell you the rest of the plot now, am I?  
**Innogen: **Koyla is a great villan. I hope we see more of him. As for McKay and Weir, I'm not sure. I'm still trying to make this not be shippy.  
**parisindy: **Here's the update, glad you like it so far.  
**Ashkash: **Whoa, we even have dramatic music now! And we all love Koyla, that's why he has to come back!

Chapter 4: Losing control

There was no window in her cell, so Elizabeth didn't know how long she was in the cell. With her hands tied behind her, she couldn't see her watch either. However long it was, Koyla eventually returned.

"Hello again Doctor Weir. Or may I call you Elizabeth? Seems little point in being formal now."

Elizabeth made no move to respond, she just sat staring past him.

"I thought you might react like that."

Koyla nodded his head. Two guards came in behind him and untied her hands and feet. Feigning weakness, they helped her to her feet. Taking her chance, she put into practice the fighting skills John had taught her. She kicked upwards with her left foot. As the guard fell back, she loosened her arm from the other guards grip. While he looked on in shock, she hit him across the face. As he fell backwards, she spun round and kicked the other guard in the head. With her heavy military boots on, she knocked him out instantly. Turning back to other guard, he rushed at her, but she was ready. She kicked him in the stomach, and as he doubled over, she kicked him in the head. He also fell to the ground unconscious.

Turning to face Koyla, she expected him to look scared or angry. Instead he stood smiling.

"You're very good."

Elizabeth glared at him, and launched herself at him. She aimed a kick to his groin, but he raised his knee up. He caught her leg, and pushed it sideway, turning her. She went to punch him in the head, but he stepped back. Angry, she began to lose control of her actions. She punched and kicked out wildly. She couldn't see it, but Koyla was pushing her backwards. Slowly but surely, she was being backed up towards the wall.

Koyla took another step forward. Elizabeth took another step back and slammed into the wall.

She turned to move, but Koyla placed his arm on the wall trapping her. She turned the other was, and Koyla did the same again. Elizabeth faced him head on.

"But you're not good enough. No doubt the incompetent Sheppard taught you."

Elizabeth's anger flared up again, and she rammed her knee up. Again Koyla was ready for her. He pushed his knee up, catching on the inside of hers. He pushed sideways, forcing her legs apart. She tried to hit him, but he grabbed both her arms and pinned them above her head. She desperately tried to struggle, but it was no use. Koyla was heavier and stronger than her. She was trapped.

"You see; this is what happens when your emotions get the better of you. Now, if I let my emotions get the better of me…"

Koyla trailed off, but Elizabeth knew what he meant. She tried to look him in the eye, to stare him out. But she couldn't bring herself to meet the eyes of this monster.

Behind Koyla, the guards began to groan. Elizabeth held deathly still, and Koyla released her. She breathed a sigh of relief, and rubbed her arms where he's held her in his tight grip. He smiled at her.

Suddenly, he lashed out, hitting her hard across the face. Elizabeth wasn't ready for it, and was knocked to the ground. As she lay there, she coughed and spat on the floor. She looked down to find blood. Wiping her hand across her mouth, she felt something warm on her hand. She looked at her hand; there was a line of blood across it. Turning she looked up at Koyla. He was stood towering over her.

"That's how you deal with a rebellious prisoner. Now, take her."

The two guards grabbed her roughly and dragged her to her feet. Koyla was smiling at her. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"I was hoping you'd do that anyway. Now these two have an even better reason for beating you senseless."

He pulled back and waved a hand to the guards. As they walked away down the corridor, he shouted after them.

"Take her boots before you start. Just in case she gets feisty again."

With a smug smile, he turned and walked back towards the Genii command centre.

* * *

John was sitting in his room staring at a picture. It was a little framed picture that sat by his bed at. In the picture, there was Elizabeth stood smiling. He was in it too. He was stood behind her with his arms around her. It had been taken at the party to celebrate the defeat of the Wraith. Just a month later they had once again been plunged in turmoil and conflict.

They weren't an item. It was hard to explain what they were really. Many were convinced they were dating. Some had thought they'd skipped straight to sleeping together. Most just saw them as very good friends. John wasn't sure really. It wasn't the conventional CO and 2IC relationship. They were open with each other, didn't mind having to share small, confined spaces, they even flirted, a little.

It wasn't love.

It was more than that.

The sound of the door opening brought John back to the present.

"Colonel."

Normally John would have jumped up at the sound of Caldwell, ready to salute his superior. John had never saluted Elizabeth though, except as a joke.

"Colonel."

John turned his head slowly to face him. He didn't understand what he was expecting. For him to greet him warmly or to act like the model soldier.

"I understand that this must be hard for you, to lose someone so close."

"She's not dead, that's the point. She's been captured."

"I know that, and you also know that there's nothing we can do to help her."

John moved to the edge of the bed.

"What?"

"We can't mount a rescue mission."

John stood up and met Caldwell's level gaze.

"We have to, you have no idea what they'll do to her. You have no idea what this will do to me!"

"I can only imagine, but we can't just walk into the Genii base."

"Use the Daedalus, beam her out!"

"We've thought of it already, the base is too well protected. The beam won't penetrate that deep down as well as through their defences."

"You have to try!"

"I won't risk it!"

John raised his hand, ready to beat some sense into Caldwell.

"Striking a superior officer will have you court marshalled and thrown in the brig Colonel!"

Caldwell stared John in the face, until he saw his arm drop.

"That's better. You need to keep you personal feelings in check here Sheppard, and try to find a way to help her. You're no good to her locked in the brig."

John sighed and looked down.

"You're right."

"That's better. Now, it's getting late. I suggest you rest, and we'll start to figure things out in the morning."

"Yes sir."

"Goodnight Sheppard."

"Night."

With that Caldwell turned and left Sheppard's quarters, but he already knew that John wouldn't be sleeping tonight.


	5. Late night memories

Right, here's the update for you all. Hope you all like.

**Tinuviel Undomiel: **Well, you're going to find out. May I join you beating Caldwell with a stick? I hate the guy.  
**Innogen: **You have some very interesting points there. As for the ship, I really ain't gonna do it.  
**puddles1311: **Caldwell is always trying to mess things up. I can't stand the guy. I think he may get a punch later, though I'm not sure who'll be doing said punching.

Chapter 5:Late night memories

John lay on his bed for a while staring at the ceiling. There would be no rescue. Elizabeth was captured and he couldn't save her. He tried to block out the images of her on the Genii homeworld. They would torture her. He knew that. She was more than a prisoner of war; she was the ultimate prize.

But to Koyla…what was she to Koyla?

He'd already had her snatched away from him once. And the Genii had released her before when she'd been their prisoner. Koyla would be angry, but now he had her. And she would be powerless to stop him from doing what he wanted. He could torture how he wanted.

John closed his eyes, and the images came back.

Elizabeth forced up against a wall by Koyla. She was screaming. She was pleading. And Koyla was…he was…

"Stop!"

John yelled out and sat bolt upright. He could feel the tears returning. Elizabeth was out there and she was helpless. He knew she could fight, he'd trained her himself. But what use when she was a prisoner.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought of their training lessons, especially the first one.

_John was stood in on of the training rooms unpacking his kit bag. He pulled out two pairs of sticks and some boxing gloves. He wasn't really sure exactly what he was going to teach her, but it would be something._

_He heard the door slide open, and turned to face Elizabeth. He was shocked to see her outfit. She was wearing a pair of shorts that cut off just above the knee and a cropped top._

"_Never seen a woman before John?"_

"_I…what?"_

_She laughed and dropped a small bag on the floor._

"_Typical man."_

"_Hey, I resemble that implication!"_

_She shook her head. Stepping onto the mats, she began to stretch. John was surprised to see how flexible she was, especially when she did the splits._

"_I thought only Teyla could do that."_

"_I used to be a gymnast John, it comes with the territory."_

"_You? A gymnast? I always put you down for a non sporty kind of person."_

"_You mean you thought I was a geek."_

_John glared at her._

"_So, what's up first? Sticks?"_

"_If you want."_

"_I don't mind, anyway, you're supposed to be the teacher. Shouldn't you have a lesson plan or something?"_

"_Do you want me to teach you? Or shall I get Ronon and watch him kill you with his finger?"_

_Elizabeth didn't respond._

"_That's better."_

_John took one pair of sticks and threw them across to Elizabeth She caught them and began to twirl them in her fingers. They were fairly light, but she knew that if wielded correctly, they could cause a great deal of pain._

_John watched her with interest before stepping onto the mats himself. He walked across to her and held his sticks up ready. Elizabeth did the same and watched his eyes._

"_Lets try sparring for a while so I can assess your level."_

"_Fine by me."_

_John wasn't entirely sure about the look on her face, but he went along with it._

_They began slowly and John was pleased to see that she could block everything he did. Then, he got faster using more complex shots. Elizabeth speeded up as well and continued to block his shots. John even started to use some moves he'd invented himself, and still she blocked. John hesitated for a second, unsure as to what to do next._

_Elizabeth took her chance, and launched into an attack of her own. John was thrown completely off guard, and very soon found himself being completely beaten._

"_Elizabeth…"_

_He watched the smile on her face slowly spread._

_Suddenly, she lunged forward at him. John leaned back, and Elizabeth wrapped her leg around his._

"_Oh crap."_

_Elizabeth shifted her leg and watched as John fell backwards heavily. He lay on the floor as Elizabeth stood smiling over him._

"_Well, John, that's my level. It comes from watching people sparring for the past 3 years. Now, I'm very sorry, but I need my knee strap, I'll be back soon."_

_John lay on the floor and watched her leave. He had a feeling he had just been completely duped by her. But he had to admit it had been fun._

_She was going to get it when she got back though._

John lay still, but his smile faded.

She hadn't come back though. The Wraith had launched an attack on the Alpha Site, where many non-essential personnel were. Most made it, but a number of scientists were killed.

The training sessions continued though, whatever was taking place. Some days she was fine and she and John would be equally matched. Other times she was upset and then she either lacked energy or she became angry and lashed out at him. John took it all equally though and helped her through it every time.

When the war had ended, she felt that there was no need to continue. She didn't restart when the Genii war began. There was too much to do, no time for anything but work. She hardly got any sleep either. John had worried about her.

Now he realised he had good cause for worrying, but for the first time, he couldn't tell her how he felt. He couldn't tell her he was worried. He couldn't tell her anything.

"I wish you were here," he whispered softly to the empty air.

* * *

The door swung open and Elizabeth was thrown to the floor. She struggled to breathe for a moment as the air was once again forced out of her lungs. She rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. The door slammed loudly and Elizabeth was alone again.

They'd beaten her badly, but she was sure it was not as bad as it could have been. She was still conscious for a start. She hoped it had something to do with the fact that she was a woman, and that they had a problem with beating women. She might survive longer if that was the case.

She rolled over onto her back to try and assess her injuries. She had plenty of bruises, but she was fairly sure there were no broken bones. One or two of her ribs were definitely on the verge of been broken. Her nose had finally stopped bleeding and there were a few cuts somewhere. She couldn't quite remember where.

She sat up slowly, wincing at the pain coursing through her body. They'd kicked her wearing boots almost as heavy as hers. Taking her boots was one of the first things they'd done. She had no idea where they were now, and her feet already felt cold. They'd taken her socks too; they'd caught in her boots, which they hadn't loosened properly. The floors were bare and metallic. There was nothing to provide heat. She couldn't even curl herself up into a ball to preserve heat. She knew that if she pressed on her ribs, there was no telling what damage she could do.

She needed something though, some sort of comfort in the harsh cell. Taking things slowly she reached into the pocket of her blouse. Inside, folded up small, was a picture. It was actually a copy of a picture; the original was framed on her desk back on Atlantis. It was of John's team taken at the party to celebrate the defeat the Wraith. They were all dressed smartly, standing in a line smiling at the camera. John had tried to liven up the photo by wrapping one arm around Rodney's neck and one around Teyla's waist. Ronon was stood at the end of the line. Elizabeth was sure he had no idea what was going on, which just seemed to make the photos even funnier. It always seemed to cheer her up. The photo reminded her of that night, it was one she wasn't going to forget.

_"Come on guys, one photo. I have got no photos of you all together, and knowing my luck I'll never get you all together again."_

"_Trying to imply something Elizabeth?"_

_Elizabeth glared at John._

"_Very funny. Get in the picture, now!"_

_John stood to attention and saluted._

"_Yes sir!"_

"_You can mock me all you want John, I'm still your boss."_

_She held the camera up to eye and watched them._

_John was physically dragging Rodney into the picture, while Teyla and Ronon stood to one side watching with interest. She wasn't sure they had entirely they had grasped the idea of photographs. At last, John had them all lined up and staring blankly at the camera._

"_Could you all smile? Please."_

_Teyla was smiling softly, John had the flyboy grin, Ronon looked like Ronon and Rodney seemed to be glaring at the camera._

"_Oh come one, look lively and happy please! We did just defeat the Wraith folks."_

_John reached out and wrapped one arm around Rodney's neck._

"_Smile, or you're gonna get a nookie."_

"_A what?"_

_John smirked across at Elizabeth._

"_John?"_

"_Elizabeth?"_

_Rodney looked between the pair of them for a second getting more and more agitated._

"_What's going on?"_

_John smirked again. Tightening his grip around Rodney's neck he used his other hand to mess up his hair._

"_That is a nookie."_

"_John. John stop it. Sheppard. Colonel! Elizabeth!"_

_Elizabeth sighed._

"_John. Teyla, do you think you could do something?"_

_Teyla smiled and nodded her head. She grabbed his arm and pulled it around her waist. John glared at her. She smiled back sweetly._

"_If you don't stop this Colonel, I will break your wrist."_

_Elizabeth smiled._

"_That's better."_

"_Elizabeth, did you not hear her? She's going to break my wrist."_

"_I know. I'm resisting the urge to tell her to do it."_

"_Hey!"_

_Elizabeth had to try very hard not to laugh as she took the picture. As soon as she had taken it, she began to laugh uncontrollably. John glared and went for her. Elizabeth looked up just in time to see John coming towards her. She yelled and went to run, but John was too fast. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. She screamed loudly._

"_Would someone help me? Please!"_

_Teyla and Ronon came over quickly and set about trying to pull the two apart. However, John was now tickling her mercilessly. Limbs were thrashing about everywhere. Rodney stood apart trying to look serious. Carson appeared next to Rodney trying to interpret the situation._

"_Did I miss something?"_

"_No Carson, not really."_

"_Will…someone…get him…off me?"_

_Carson put his head on one side and smiled._

"_Is that Elizabeth?"_

"_Yep. Gonna help?"_

"_I could get a tranquilliser?"_

"_That…could…be…good!"_

_Carson smiled at Elizabeth's attempt to speak out._

_Suddenly there was a shout and the fighting group fell to the floor in a heap. The other two hurried over to offer their help, but soon found themselves pulled down into the fray. Everyone was laughing loudly, and completely unable to get up as every time, someone dragged them back down. It felt good to all be together. It felt good to know they were safe._

Elizabeth blinked back tears. She would never see them again, and she knew it. Koyla would never release her. She pressed the picture to her chest and lay back down. Her head was spinning. She just needed to rest.

Her thoughts strayed to back to the team. Did they know she was alive? She hoped they did. She knew that John would never give up on her. He'd be planning a rescue mission. She'd be free soon, and Koyla wouldn't be able to stop it.

"It won't be long," she whispered softly to the empty air.

As her head spun again, she felt the darkness creeping up over her. She folded the picture back up and pressed it to her lips. It went everywhere with her. It was a comfort to have it so near, like she had her friends so near to her. She placed it back into the pocket of her blouse carefully and zipped her jacket back up. The night, if it was night, was going to be cold. Her cell was dimly lit, but her vision was growing darker. With a final sigh, she let the darkness claim her.


	6. Cold and numb

New chapter, more apologies for lateness, blaming college, hope you all like. And Innogen, it's really fine, I hope you keep reading though. Oh, and welcome to my LJ flist!

**puddles1311: **I love coming up with funny memories, there's a few more yet. As for Caldwell, I hate the guy and write him so. I am heartless, but I don't care. :)  
**Simple Hope: **The photograph will return! It's cruel, I know, but it's where this fic is going. And thank you so much for the praise. I feel very special.  
**LtAthena: **Sorry if this is too long to wait!

Chapter 6: Cold and numb

When John arrived in the briefing room the next morning, it was clear to see he hadn't slept. There were dark circles under his slightly bloodshot eyes. He was pale and looked positively ill. But there was something else about him. Something that wasn't quite right.

"Anyone got any ideas then?"

The room was full of scientists and soldiers each instructed to think of a way to rescue Doctor Weir. There was a problem though.

"We've got nothing."

John spun to face Bates as he spoke.

"What?"

"We have no ideas on how to rescue her. The base is too well guarded from space and on the ground. The base is also too far underground for the Asgard beams to be of any use, even if we could get close enough."

"What about cloaking devices?"

"I am afraid the Genii have technology to see jumpers even when cloaked."

John looked across at Zelenka. He looked terrible as well, but not quite as bad as John.

"Do we have anything?"

No one answered. They couldn't even look at him.

John shook his head. Caldwell couldn't be right. There had to be a way.

"I can't believe you are all going to give up on her like this."

"We're not giving up on her."

"Then do something for Christ's sake."

Zelenka shrank back in his seat; he wished he'd never said anything. He could see John was upset, but couldn't John see that other people were upset too?

"We will try to think of something, but at the moment, all we can do is pray she is okay."

John shook his head and stormed out of the briefing room. He carried on walking until he came to one of the practice rooms. Inside, he found Teyla practicing with her sticks.

"Major Sheppard. How are you?"

"How do you think?"

Teyla decided not to press the matter any further. She gestured at her bag lying on the floor.

"Would you like to join me?"

"Sure."

John grabbed a set of sticks and took up his position on the mats. They began to fight, but John's emotions quickly overtook him. He began to lash out angrily, his speed increasing as he became more agitated. Teyla managed to block most of shots, but a few hit her. They were painful, but she tried not to let it show.

Suddenly, their sticks caught together and the vicious battle was frozen.

"Major, you must calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down."

John pulled his sticks loose and hit Teyla across the face hard. She was knocked to the floor by the force of the blow. As she lay there, she coughed and spat on the floor. She looked down to find blood. Wiping her hand across her mouth, she felt something warm on her hand. She looked at her hand; there was a line of blood across it. Turning she looked up at John. He was stood towering over her.

"I don't need lectures, especially not from you."

John threw his sticks to the floor, narrowly avoiding hitting her. He turned and left without another word.

It wasn't long before he heard Rodney behind him.

"John, John!"

He tried to ignore the voice, but he felt a hand on his arm.

"John, what the hell is wrong with you?"

John spun around and pushed Rodney up against the wall.

"What the hell do you think is wrong with me?"

"Look, I know you're upset, a lot of people are."

"I suggest you shut up now Rodney."

"Or what? You're gonna hit me like you hit Teyla?"

John glared at him, but he let him go.

"You've all given up on her."

He turned and began to walk away down the corridor.

"We will never give up on her, we just can't find a plan yet."

"And if you don't find one?"

He stopped, waiting for the answer.

"We'll find one John."

"You didn't answer my question."

Rodney sighed and looked at the floor.

"I thought as much."

John began to walk away again. He wondered whether he should feel guilty about what he'd just done, but he didn't. In fact, he didn't seem to feel anything. He was numb.

* * *

Pain was the first thing Elizabeth felt when she woke up. Then she felt sick.

She turned over just in time to throw up what little was in her stomach.

After that, she sat up slowly. Everything ached, but it wasn't as bad as earlier. She wanted to say last night, but she really had no idea about the times of day. Her watch had been smashed when they'd beaten her. Without her watch, she was beginning to feel disorientated. She needed to know the time, or even just if it was day or night.

Now that she'd thrown up, she didn't fell sick anymore. Instead it was replaced by hunger. She was definitely thirsty. She had no idea how long it was since she'd eaten or drunk anything, as she had no idea how long she's been on the Genii base. She began to realise how important time really was to her.

She heard footsteps outside the door just before it was opened. Into the cell stepped two guards, a different pair to yesterday, and Koyla.

He smiled down at her.

"Well hello again Elizabeth. Are you comfortable?"

"Not really."

Her voice seemed harsh and her throat hurt as she spoke.

"You don't sound too good. Anything the matter?"

Elizabeth didn't respond. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing her complain.

"Fine, if you are going to be like that."

He nodded his head and the two guards stepped forward. They roughly dragged Elizabeth to her feet and held her arms tightly. She winced slightly as pain raced up her arms.

"As you may be able to tell, these men do not mind causing a woman pain. Remove her jacket."

Elizabeth stared in horror at Koyla. He merely smiled. She began to struggle, but she knew it was useless.

"Oh dear. Guess I'll have to help."

He reached out and undid the zip on her jacket. Elizabeth felt sick again. The idea of him having his hands anywhere near her was too much to think of. The two guards pulled the jacket off, and then quickly held her arms again.

"You may not know this Elizabeth, but I have eyes and ears everywhere. Even in you cell."

He took a few steps forward until he was right up close. She could feel his breath on her face and the warmth coming of his body. The cell suddenly seemed very cold. He slowly looked down from her face towards her chest. Elizabeth's blood ran cold. He wouldn't. Not with these men here. She was in no state to fight him off if he tried, so what use was it for them to hold her.

Koyla reached out slowly and let his finger brush the top of the pocket on her blouse. His eyes seemed to sparkle with triumph. She wondered whether she should try to struggle again, but she didn't want his hands touching her anymore than they already were.

His slid his fingers down into the pocket until they touched the edge of the folded up picture. As realisation hit Elizabeth she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Leave it alone."

Koyla looked up and smiled as he pulled the picture out. He unfolded it with great care.

"How pathetic. You carry a picture of those fools around with you. Truly pathetic."

She saw the glint in his eye and then watched in horror as he slowly began to rip up the picture.

"No."

The word was choked out by her rough voice. Silent tears fell slowly as Koyla destroyed her only comfort.

He dusted his hands off and looked down at the destruction below him.

"Excellent. I do enjoy torturing prisoners mentally. How about we have a little physical torture now?"

The two guards pulled Elizabeth back across to the chair and tied her to it once more.

"I wonder, are you cold Elizabeth? Or are you thirsty?"

Elizabeth just stared straight ahead. He wasn't going to win. He wasn't going to beat her down. He wasn't going to break her.

Koyla sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't persist with this attitude."

He looked across at the guards for a moment. The pair nodded and left the cell quietly.

Koyla darted forward and grabbed Elizabeth's face roughly. He forced her to face him, but she still refused to meet his eyes.

"I heard you last night. You honestly think they are coming to rescue you?"

His voice was soft and mocking, but Elizabeth refused to rise to it.

"They're not coming, and you know they're not. They know there's no way to rescue you. You know there's no way they can help you. You're waiting for Sheppard to come and play the hero aren't you?"

Elizabeth tried to show he was getting to her, but Koyla saw her eyes flash with anger.

"You may not be as intelligent as I gave you credit for."

"And you're just a pathetic little man. You aren't going to win this."

Koyla glared at her as she met his gaze. It took every ounce of control to keep her eyes locked on his; it made her feel physically sick again. He released her face just as the guards reappeared with two large buckets.

"No matter. You see things are about to get a lot colder in here."

Koyla stepped back as the two guards emptied the buckets over her. They were full of freezing cold water. As it hit her, her breath was forced out and she quickly began to shiver.

"The temperature in you cell will be lowered once we've left. Perhaps this will cool down that temper of yours that seems to flare up."

He smiled at his own joke, turned and left the cell. The guards were right behind him.

Once the door slammed shut, Elizabeth let out a loud gasp. She could feel the temperature going down very quickly around her. The water had soaked through her thin shirt and her trousers weren't much better. Her hair hung around her face in a straggly mess. As she shivered, drops of water hit her face making her colder. She was fairly sure she was loosing the feeling in her bare feet. She licked her lips and captured a few drops of water for her parched throat. The water slid down and hit her empty stomach. She tried to get more water into her mouth, but it wasn't working well. The cold water would make her ill anyway she knew.

As she looked down at the pieces of her picture, a few warm tears fell. They reached her lips and she could taste the salty water. But soon, her tears became cold as they mixed with the water on her face. She could feel everything becoming dull as her mind began to close down. The blackness was returning, but it didn't seem to matter. Nothing seemed to matter. She could only think of one thing. That one thought replayed constantly as she fought to stay awake. She was cold.


	7. Messages

I come with an update! Aren't I clever? A big thanks to all my lovely reviewers.

Warnings: Violence and language. And just general nastiness.

Chapter 7: Messages

John sat in his quarters. He had no idea what to do, or even what to say to everyone. He should apologise to Teyla. And Rodney. And Zelenka. Everyone really. He was planning what to say when a voice echoed in his ear.

"Sir, we have an unauthorised off-world activation."

"What?"

"It looks like the Genii."

John bolted out of his room and sprinted to the control centre. He arrived short of breath to see a technician holding a headset out to him.

"It's Commander Kolya."

John took a deep breath before taking the headset and clipping it on.

"Kolya."

"How wonderful to hear your voice again Sheppard."

John felt his stomach turn at the sound of the voice and his heart grow cold.

"What have you done to her?"

"That is none of your business. Besides, I thought the idea of me having her would torture you enough."

"Have you hurt her?"

"Of course. Did you think we wouldn't?"

"You bastard."

"Now, now Colonel Sheppard. Let's be nice. After all, I do have Elizabeth's life in my hands."

John tensed and his hand became a tight fist at the sound of him saying her name.

"Though, I wouldn't kill her just yet. I have not fully explored that beautiful body of hers."

"You sick twisted bastard. If you touch her, I swear I will kill you."

"You've already threatened to do that once. No, twice. It isn't much of a threat is it? Besides, I've already touched her. Her face is really quite beautiful, but not so much when she's spitting blood onto the floor."

John couldn't respond; his throat had closed up.

Suddenly, the Gate shut down and the signal shut off with it.

John stood deathly still not knowing how to react. He removed the headset slowly and handed it back to the technician.

He left the control centre silently. On the way back to his quarters, he met Rodney once again.

"John, what's going on? I heard the Genii contacted us."

"They did. It was Kolya."

"Oh god. What did he say?"

"He's hurt her. He wants to…he wants to…"

John shook his head barely able to think of it.

"No. He's lying. He wouldn't do that."

"He would Rodney. He'd do anything just to get back at me. We've just got to pray he won't."

* * *

Elizabeth woke slowly. Everything felt strange and limp. She'd lost the feelings in her fingers and most of her feet. Her legs and arms were cramped and painful. Every bruise on her body ached and she was acutely aware of every tiny little scratch.

She tipped her head back and the door opened. It took a few seconds for her eyes to focus before she realised it was only the two guards. They untied her and pulled her up.

Her legs gave way beneath her so they practically dragged her out of the cell. She tried to put weight on her legs, but it made no difference. Instead, she tried to memorise where they were taking her. Her vision was still a little fuzzy and her mind seemed cloudy. She could not concentrate on anything. Soon she was lost in the maze of grey tunnels. The corridors felt no warmer than her cell.

They stopped before another door that looked no different to that of her cell or the other room they'd used to beat her.

When they opened it, she could clearly see the difference.

Inside, there was what looked like a table with clamps at the top and bottom. Next to it was a small table with a devices on she didn't recognise. Her GDO was there though.

She tried to struggle, but she had no strength. They pulled her into the room and pushed her down onto the table. They used the clamps to pin her wrists and ankles to the table.

She was trapped and scared. She tried not to show her fear, but when Kolya walked in her mask of strength slipped a little.

"Well Elizabeth, this is an interesting way to meet again. I thought you might want to know, I've just had a very interesting conversation with Colonel Sheppard."

"You spoke to John?"

She hadn't meant to say it like that, with her voice full of optimism and hope.

"Yes, I spoke to your dear John. It has quite the temper doesn't he?"

Elizabeth didn't answer; she just stared up at the ceiling of the cell. John would come for her. He'd rescue her and take her away from all this.

"This is getting quite dull now. Out of interest, how are you feeling this morning? Still cold? Perhaps we should warm things up for you."

Kolya walked across to the small table and picked up a small device. To Elizabeth it looked like the marker pens that Rodney kept in his lab to label things with. She remembered the time John had stolen one and drawn on Rodney's face while he was sleeping. Rodney had a fake moustache and 'I am stupid!' written on his forehead for a long time before someone pointed it out.

She took a deep breath and tried to push the memory from her mind. The last thing she wanted to do was smile.

Kolya pressed one end of it before placing it back down on the table. He stepped closer to Elizabeth and peered down at her. His eyes traced her body slowly making her feel more uncomfortable.

"Let's help you with that wet shirt."

Reaching out he began to undo the buttons of her blouse. Elizabeth tried to push the thoughts out of her mind by staring up at the ceiling. She remembered when she'd been confined to the infirmary for a week after coming into contact with some sort of dangerous chemical. She'd resorted to counting ceiling tiles after a while.

There were no ceiling tiles in the Genii cells.

She glanced down to find Kolya unfastening the last button. With that he pushed her shirt open and gazed at her pale skin. With one finger, he lightly drew a line up the centre of her body from the waistband of her trousers. When he reached her face, he gently brushed her lips.

"So beautiful. It's a shame we have to damage it further."

Lifting up the device once more, Elizabeth could see that one hand was glowing orange. He moved and placed the device over her skin. She could feel the heat already. She tried to move, but the device was hovering over her stomach. She had no escape.

Without any warning, he pushed the device down onto her skin. She screamed out in pain as it seared her skin. She could smell the burning flesh and it made her want to throw up. She tried to swallow, but she couldn't stop screaming. She'd never felt pain like it before.

Kolya pulled the device off and watched Elizabeth. Her whole body arched up before dropping again. She stopped screaming as tears began to fall instead.

"I see you find that quite painful. We can avoid that again, just tell me your IDC."

"Why? They won't let you through."

Kolya glared at her. Moving up a little, he forced the device onto her skin again.

Elizabeth screamed again as pain overtook her.

When Kolya stopped, he found pleasure in seeing the tears roll down her face. She looked like a broken woman, but Kolya knew she wasn't.

"Tell me you IDC."

"They won't let you through. If you've been captured, you have to meet a team on another planet to allow you back onto Atlantis. You'll never get on."

"You're lying."

Kolya moved the device once more, this time placing it just below her bra.

He watched her body arch up and another scream echoed around the small room. He looked at the guards, but both stood stoically.

"Please," she begged when he pulled back. "Please stop."

"Tell me the IDC code."

Tears fell instead of the answer he desired.

This time she found the device hovering above her cheek.

"Please. It isn't a lie."

Kolya wondered whether to push it into her skin, just to hear scream again. Just to see her body arch up in pain. The three red marks stood out against her pale skin. Sweat was pouring off her body.

"Fine."

He pressed the top of the device and dropped it onto the little table. Picking up the GDO, he threw it against the opposite wall.

"Now you can never get back."

Elizabeth's eyes closed as she quietly sobbed. Kolya watched her closely, but he knew he hadn't won yet.

"Take her back to her cell."

He left and wound his way up to the control room of the Genii base.

"Is the file ready?"

"Yes sir. All you have to do is authorise the dial up to Atlantis."

"Do it."

* * *

John was in his quarters once again when they dialled again. He ran even faster this time to reach the control centre.

"Sir, they appear to have sent some sort of video file."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's been saved onto the computer network.

"I'll watch it in her office."

It felt strange to say it when Elizabeth wasn't there. It felt even stranger to sit in her chair, behind her desk, looking at her computer.

He loaded up the file and began to watch.

Elizabeth was tied to a table.

John felt sick as he watched Kolya come into the cell and loosen Elizabeth's shirt.

When Kolya began to torture her, John had to shut his eyes.

Her scream, however, burned into him. He would never forget that.

He heard her plead with Kolya.

John could take no more.

He turned off the video and walked back into the control centre.

"Dial the Genii home world."

"What?"

"Just do it."

As soon as radio contact had been established, John shouted into the headset.

"Kolya! Kolya! I know you're there! Answer me!"

"Colonel Sheppard, how wonderful to hear from you. I assume you received the message."

"You are a…"

"Sick and twisted bastard. I noticed."

"What do you want?"

"Well, revenge mainly. And as I seem to achieved a little of that, then there is of course the slight matter of unconditional surrender."

"Never."

"Then you never get Elizabeth back."

"Let me see her."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me see her."

Kolya hesitated as he considered this. He could not keep Sheppard prisoner as well. But revenge was what this was about.

"Yes. Yes, you may see her. Come to this planet alone and unarmed. I swear you will not be harmed."

"You will let me return to Atlantis?"

"Yes. You may return to Atlantis once you have seen her."

"It's a deal."

Kolya was surprised at how quickly Sheppard responded. He cared for this woman more than he should.

It would be his downfall.


	8. Gemini Dreams

Okay, I am SO SO SO sorry about the extreme delay. I have being having some major RL problems that started last November, and haven't got much better. The edited version goes like this:

My friend got hit by a car  
I got a Saturday job  
I had two pieces of coursework, and regular college work  
My best friend was having some major problems, and needed a friend  
It was Xmas  
I was sick with flu  
I got even more college work

I swear I will update more often with this now, so please stick with me. Feel free to insult me or complain...my life is too screwed up for me to really care I think.

Chapter 8: Gemini Dreams

Elizabeth lay on the floor of her cell crying. Her whole body was in agonising pain. Not only were there the burns on her stomach, her arms and legs were badly cramped and her bruises seemed even more painful. She rubbed her wrists repeatedly. The clamps had cut into her skin around her wrists, just adding even more to her pain.

She began to breathe in and out deeply trying desperately to calm herself down. She knew Kolya could see, and hear her. She did not want him to see her like this. This was what he wanted, to see her slowly breaking apart, but she couldn't let him win.

At last, she managed to stop crying and calm herself down. She tried to sit up, but it was too much pain. She reached across to the chair, trying to pull herself up to her feet. She got as far as kneeling up, before the pain became too much. She felt herself falling backwards, but then she passed out completely. The chair clattered down next to her, pinning her arm to the floor. However, she didn't feel anything and she still didn't wake up.

Instead, she began to dream.

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard, you are not going."

"I am going."

"It is highly likely it is a trap. You step through the Gate; you are more likely to be killed before you even discover Doctor Weir is alive."

"She's alive. Kolya's not going to kill her yet."

"How do you know that?"

John hesitated for a moment.

"I'm waiting Colonel."

"I know Kolya. He will do everything he can to hurt her, and to hurt me, before he even considers killing her."

"You can guarantee that?"

"No, but I know she's alive. Kolya's also not stupid. He isn't going to keep me prisoner, or kill me. He needs me alive so he can torture me by using Elizabeth."

"I am ordering you not to go Colonel."

"And when have I ever obeyed orders?"

John spun on his heel and stormed out of the room. He had been talking to Caldwell in the office Elizabeth had given him when he'd become head of the military on Atlantis. Caldwell had come in after he'd heard about the message from the Genii. When Sheppard had explained what was going on, Caldwell had instantly tried to stop it from going ahead. John didn't care though; he was going.

He walked around half of Atlantis, until he suddenly came across the rest of his team talking near the infirmary. Carson was stood with them and their voices were barely above a whisper.

"Hey."

The team all turned to look at him. Rodney and Teyla took a light step back. John noticed the bruise on her cheek. Suddenly he felt very ashamed.

"Sheppard."

Ronon took a step forward; ready to take on John if he tried anything again.

"Look, I want to apologise. I haven't been in the best of moods, and I've been taking it out on all of you. I'm sorry; I guess I'm just not coping very well."

"It's alright, it's hard on everyone."

"Carson's right. We all care about Elizabeth, and we are all worried about her."

"Thanks Rodney. I think I may have lost sight of that slightly."

"We are also worried about you. You are tired, and you are worried about Elizabeth. Perhaps you should rest before you go to the Genii home world."

"You're right Teyla. And, I really want to apologise for hitting you."

"It is fine, it is only a bruise."

"Good. Wait, I don't mean it like that."

Teyla smiled and laid a hand on his arm softly.

"You need rest."

"I do. Well, I'll be in my quarters if anything happens."

"Okay."

With a slight smile, he walked off leaving the rest of the team to finish talking.

When he arrived at his quarters, he debated locking the door. He decided not to, just in case. He pulled off his headset and laid it on the table next to the photo. He ran a finger across the top of the frame before he finally lay down. The minute his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep sleep.

And then, he began to dream.

* * *

_Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly. She was still lying on the floor of her cell, but there was something different. She felt no pain. She wasn't cold. She felt fine. Sitting up, she looked down at herself. Her shirt was done up and there were no marks on her body. Her boots were still gone and she had no jacket. Looking around, she found that the cell door was open._

_She stood up, using the chair to pull herself to her feet. She walked forward and looked out through the open door. She could see a figure at the end of the corridor. She smiled when she recognised him; it was John._

_John looked around for a few minutes feeling very lost. It just seemed like a long grey corridor. After a few minutes, he began to realise that it looked very much like the Genii base. Turning, he found himself looking down the corridor. At the end was an open door. He watched it for a few seconds before someone appeared in the doorway. He stepped back, but then he recognised the person. It was Elizabeth._

"_John."_

_Her voice was like a gasp and she could feel her chest tightening._

"_Elizabeth."_

_The relief was audible in his voice and he began to smile._

_They both began to move forward, before they suddenly broke into a run. The corridor was long, and it seemed to take an age before they were getting closer._

_Before they could reach each other, a sickeningly familiar figure stepped out from a small corridor at one side._

_Both of them ground to a halt as Kolya stood smiling at them. Elizabeth shook her head and began to back away. John took a few steps back as well._

_Loud footsteps echoed around the corridor behind both John and Elizabeth. They looked around as guards began to fill up from unseen corridors. They looked at each other again before running back towards each other._

_They were close, close enough to touch. They stretched out their arms, trying to reach other. Guards lunged forward, grabbing them and trying to pull them back. John and Elizabeth pulled forwards desperately. Their fingers brushed gently. It sent a tingle through their bodies to have contact after what felt like so apart. However, the guards were stronger and they were violently pulled back. They struggled a little, but they both knew it was useless._

"_How sweet. You were so close, but you both know that you're far too far away."_

_Kolya stepped forward and walked around to where Elizabeth was. She didn't take her eyes off John though. Reaching out, he pushed back the hair that had fallen across her face._

"_She is such a beauty, isn't she? Pale skin, dark hair, bright eyes. I would be curious to see the difference, you know, when she's bleeding and screaming for mercy. To see your face Sheppard, when I finally break her, it would be a joy. And to see you Elizabeth, lying there, begging for your pathetic life. I will enjoy this."_

_Suddenly he grabbed Elizabeth, wrenching her from the iron grip of the guards, and threw her against the wall. She screamed out. John began to yell as well. But they both knew it was useless. Their eyes met for a moment and…

* * *

_

Both John and Elizabeth awoke sharply.

John sat up and yelled out into the empty room. He was breathing heavily and he was covered in a fine layer of cold sweat. He looked around the room slowly. Everything was the same. It had grown a little darker and his bed covers were wrapped around his legs. But she'd been there, in his dream. For a while, she was so close to him, but she wasn't there now. He lay back down, trying to clear his thoughts. He would see her soon, though he prayed it wasn't going to be the same.

Elizabeth lay on the floor still, even though she was awake. Her body was contorted at an odd angle and her arm was trapped under the chair. She could hear the echoes of the scream in her ears. Her throat was burning. Her whole body was on fire as pain ripped through her. She reached up and managed to push the chair over. She rolled over and lay on her back. She breathed in and out deeply trying to fight back tears of pain. Not just physical pain, but a pain inside. She felt a sharp pang as she remembered the dream. There was John, he had been right there. She touched the ends of fingers. Hadn't he touched her, right there? It was just a dream though. It broke her heart, but she knew it was just a dream.

Though they were both millions of miles apart, they both lay thinking. Their breathing, if they had been lying next to each other, would have been in perfect time. Their thoughts drifted from one thing to another. Both were growing tired once more. Their eyelids drooped a little as they tried to get comfortable. Taking a deep breath, they both turned their heads slightly before closing their eyes again and sinking into a deep sleep.


End file.
